


Three Sentence Fics

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Three Sentence fics based on the tumblr prompt:<br/>1.) Give me a pairing.<br/>2.) Give me a prompt.<br/>3.) I will write you a three-sentence fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Fics

_-Percy/vax sick day_

Vax was almost excited to find out he had caught whatever it was that was going around Emon, spending some time resting and being taken care of by his boyfriend sounded like a dream to him.

What he didn’t expect was that Percy did take care of him, but did so while wearing his (very very creepy) mask.

“I’d rather not catch that myself darling.” Vax only groaned into his pillow.

 

_-Vax and Percy, apologies_

They stood near the outskirts of Whitestone, Percy trying to get away from everyone for just a bit and Vax wanting some time away from Vex (she was safe, she was here, Vax was content.)

“Listen, I….” Percy started, but stopped mid-sentence, unsure of how to approach this, what had happened in their time here (Percy wasn’t even sure what happened, but he was aware of one thing, he had scared everyone, his family, Vax…)

“Percival,” a gloved hand intertwined with Percy’s, squeezing it in a reassuring and comforting manner, “Don’t worry about it, its done,” The kiss on the cheek was enough for Percy to think that, for now at least, he was right.

 

_-Vex/ Zahra: cuddles_

Trinket’s breathing stays even as the two try to match him, tail wrapping around the half-elf’s waist.

“A little possessive, aren’t we darling?” the playful tone in her voice made the tiefling chuckle before brushing a stray strand of hair from Vex’s face.

“I rather like it, the feeling of you right next to me,” it was barely a whisper as Zahra pressed a kiss to her temple, but Vex could still feel the warmth spread through her.

 

_-Vex and Zahra, how Vox Machina finds out they're together_

To say neither tried to hide their relationship would be an understatement.

The longing looks, the touches that seemed to last just a little too long, the way Vex would always be biting her lip when she was around the Tiefling, there were signs all around.

Therefore, it came as no surprise to anyone (cept for maybe Grog and Keyleth, the poor thing) when they opened the dining hall door one morning to see a rather compromising sight (Vex’s blouse hanging on the back of a chair was just icing on the cake).  

 

_-Vax & Percy, getting caught_

Despite what everyone might think, it was Percy who instigated the moment, a quick brush of the cheek leading to so much more.

“Oh Gods!” a shriek took them away from whatever world they were in, a very nervous-looking Keyleth and a very unamused Vex greeting them.

A few flushed looks and some mumbling later, the two escaped to their room, to continue where they left off.

 

_-Keyleth and Percy being silly together_

Being the two tallest (and the only adults) in the group, Percy and Keyleth stood at the back as one of the children knocked on the door, a piece of paper in all of their hands.

“Hello?” The woman opened the door and did her best to stifle a laugh at the children’s costumes, the tallest of the group donning on a pair of antlers and a red nose.

 _“On the first day of Critmas, my true love gave to me~”_ The group sang in as best harmony as they could for their new audience, who clapped and laughed in a joyous manner. 

 

_-Lilith and Zahra girl time_

For the longest time, Zahra could never say that she had felt the warmth and love a family often provides, the closest possibility long dead.

Despite that, there was one person, distant relative, who was always able to ignite a spark in her heart - a person whom Zahra could relate to on so many levels.

So when this person came to her room at the Slayer’s Take, scars all over and child in hand, it takes all the restraint Zahra had learned over the years to keep from encasing both in a massive hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Still will be happy to accept prompts over on tumblr as derolo. Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
